Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm/India
| author = Priya Pinto & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Abhinay Deo }} Jai Singh Rathod makes it to Yakub Syed's compound to rescue his family, but Kartik Chandrashekhar gives him away. Aditya Singhania attempts to speak to Mehek Ahuja but finds there has been a gas explosion. Abhilasha Grewal tries to turn Nikita Rai and Tejpal Singh against one another. Episode guide Terrorists have planned to kill the future Prime Minister. They have kidnapped my wife and daughter. I think my colleagues are a part of this plot. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, the chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. And today is the toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours, Aditya Singhania decides to know the truth from Mehek Ahuja. He agrees to meet her at her home. * Before Aditya can meet Mehek, she is attacked. An assassin leaves a bomb in her house, blowing it up. * Meanwhile, following a lead, Jai meets the impostor Abhay Gupta. He agrees to lead Jai to his family. * The situation gets more critical at Yakub's hideout. Trisha and Kiran realise that it's impossible for them to escape alive. Rohit gives them a gun, and tells them they should be scared. The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm. Events occur in real time. 11:01:37 drives to his family]] Jai Singh Rathod continues driving to his family, guided by Kartik Chandrashekhar. Jai reminds Kartik that he has already killed his friend, and will not hesitate to kill him, but Kartik says they have a deal and without him he will never find his family. Qureshi is reporting to Yakub Syed on Tyagi, another guard, when Yakub's phone rings and Raja Talapathi tells him his time is up. He orders Yakub to kill Jai's wife and daughter and vacate the compound. Yakub tells Qureshi to tell the men to start moving out and to kill the mother and daughter. In the barn, Kiran notices Qureshi approaching, so Trisha hides her gun. Qureshi tells them their time is up, but Trisha points the gun at him and tells him to leave. He laughs, grabbing the gun off her, telling her that he has changed his mind about killing them quickly. kills Qureshi]] He begins to strangle Trisha, but Kiran jumps on his back, and he drops the gun. He then starts to choke Kiran, but Trisha grabs the gun and shoots him in the back. She fires again, killing him, explaining to Kiran that the two shots will convince the other guards that they have been killed. Vikrant Maurya calls Raja while driving, who tells him that Yakub has failed. He explains that Jai and his family will be dead soon, and Vikrant says that there can't be any loose ends. At the hotel, Prithvi tries to convince Aditya not to leave the hotel. Aditya says he doesn't want much security with him, so calls Pradhan and asks for a small detail to accompany him. Pradhan is hesitant, but Aditya insists. and Mihir tell Abhilasha Grewal their theory]] Tej, Nikia and Mihir enter Abhilasha Grewal's office and tell her that they believe someone posed as Max Ferraro to assassinate Singhania, as Ferraro died in the plane crash earlier that night. They explain that the assassin could have used plastic surgery, and Jai could be innocent. Abhilasha responds that they still need to arrest Jai, as he could lead them to the fake photographer. As they leave, Nikita gets a call from Jai, and he tells them he is near National Park on his way to his family and asks for satellite coverage. Nikita warns him of Abhilasha's intent to arrest him, and he asks her to hold out a little longer. Nikita passes this onto Tej, who urges her to pass the information onto Abhilasha. Nikita refuses, and says that she does not want him to get into trouble. She says he doesn't have to keep helping Jai, but Tej responds he is not doing it for Jai. is stuck in traffic]] In the car to Ahuja's, Prithvi offers to speak to her first, but Aditya refuses. Prithvi speculates that Mehek wants him as a friend, but Aditya is convinced there is more to her dropping the story. Elsewhere, in the Ghats, Ronak Tiwari is stuck in a traffic jam due to an accident. He calls Nikita to inform her that he will be delayed in picking up Veer from the MTA. Trisha and Kiran drag Qureshi's body into a corner and Kiran gets a knife from his pocket. Trisha apologises to Kiran, but Kiran replies that she is happy he is dead. They cover his body with straw and hide the bloodstains, then prepare to leave the barn. learns of the gas explosion]] Prithvi and Aditya notice fire trucks making their way to Ahuja's house. Aditya tells his driver Ashish to find out what happened, and Pradhan tells them a fire broke out. Pradhan identifies himself to an officer there, who tells him a gas leak caused the fire and a woman was killed. Pradhan passes the information onto Aditya, and Prithvi advises them to leave before anyone sees them. is held at gunpoint]] Jai reaches the gate of Yakub's compound, and Nikita send him the satellite imagery. She warns him of the guards and advises him to get the help of Abhilasha, but his priority is getting his family. He then unties Kartik and tells him he will use him to get through the gate. Divya Singhania thanks Pooja Bharadwaj for her hard work, and Naina enters to express her fears about what Megha will do next. Divya tells her not to worry, as she has leverage over her aunt. Naina tells Divya she reminds her of herself. attacks Jai]] Kartik drives to the gate and is greeted by Nepali, who asks about his facial injuries. Kartik replies that he had a fight with Nepali's wife, and is then let through. In the back seat, Jai pops up as Kartik parks in some trees. As Jai asks questions about the guards, Kartik points out that Trisha was happier spending a night with him than with Jai. Jai responds by threatening to shoot him, then makes Kartik point out which building his family are in. Kartik tells him, then starts attacking Jai, who gets him in a sleeper hold and chokes him out. He then sneaks into the compound. On the way back to the hotel, Aditya is convinced the fire was no accident. Pradhan then calls to speak to Prithvi, informing him that the body has been identified as Ahuja's. Vikrant approaches Mehek's house and is informed of the fire and her death. He is shocked, and leaves. Raja then calls Yakub and tells him to hurry up. Yakub then calls over Rohit and asks where Qureshi is. Rohit does not know, so Yakub tells him to find out. is reunited with his wife Trisha]] Elsewhere on the compound, Jai approaches the barn and enters. Trisha and Kiran hear him, so prepare to shoot, but he disarms Trisha and identifies himself. The three Rathods embrace, and Jai tells them he has come to get them out of there. 11:25:21...11:25:22...11:25:23...11:25:24... 11:32:42 At ATU, Abhilasha reminds Nikita and Tej how important it is to find Jai. They both maintain that Jai is innocent, and Abhilasha deduces that they must have spoken to him. She suspends them and sends them to holding rooms for interrogation, saying that whoever speaks first will be spared from jail. questions Rohit]] In Yakub's compound, Rohit is still loading boxes into a truck, so Yakub reminds him to go and find Qureshi. In the barn, Jai discovers Qureshi's body as Rohit approaches. Jai grabs Rohit and begins beating him, but Trisha and Kiran explain that he is helping them. Jai questions Rohit, who says he is helping them out of guilt for what he did, and assures Jai that no-one else is coming to look for them. Nikita paces in the holding room, frustrated. Abhilasha questions Tej, explaining that Nikita is using him. She demands that he tell her where Jai is in the next ten minutes, or his career will be over. Jai arranges for Trisha and Kiran to meet him back at his car, but Trisha is worried that he is leaving them again. Rohit then tells them that he still has Yakub's trust, so can steal a van and they can remain together. Rohit's radio then blares, and Rohit tells Yakub that Qureshi is burying the women's bodies. Rohit leaves to get the van, and Jai gives him five minutes. notices Kartik's car]] Nepali is on patrol and spots Kartik's car. Rohit gets into a van and starts it, but Yakub catches him. He asks what he is doing, and Rohit tells him Qureshi needed the van to move the bodies. Nepali then radios Yakub, telling him that he has found Kartik unconscious in a car. Yakub jumps in the van and tells Rohit to drive over. Aditya tells Prithvi he wants to turn back, but Pritvhi maintains that Ahuja's death could have been an accident. Aditya is not convinced, and they realise that KK could have set up a murder to look like an accident. Prithvi deduces that Naina must have asked KK to do it. gives Tej an ultimatum]] In the holding room, Abhilasha returns and asks Tej for his decision. Tej takes a drink of water and begins speaking, when an agent enters and tells her Jai Rathod is on the line. She answers and Jai tells her to listen carefully, as he has found Singhania's assassins. He explains that his family had been kidnapped, and he didn't contact anyone at ATU. He gives her his exact location and asks for a unit of commandos with air support. 11:45:04...11:45:05...11:45:06...11:45:07... 11:52:22 Trisha asks Jai what is happening, and he says backup will come but he will be arrested. He promises her that he will prove them wrong, and apologises that this all happened on her birthday. He tells her that everything will work out alright between them. tells Tej and Nikita to get back to work]] Abhilasha co-ordinates a chopper and a team of commandos. She informs Tej and Nikita that she has Jai's location, and she will not be charging either of them due to Jai's testimony. However, she says she will continue to look for evidence that they contacted Jai. After they leave, Tej admits to Nikita that he almost broke under questioning, and Nikita says she will not forget what he did for her. and Yakub pursue Jai's car]] Yakub revives Kartik and asks what happened. He reveals that Jai Rathod is on site, and Rohit sneaks back to the van. They spot him and Nepali fires, but Rohit drives away. Yakub radios his men and tells them to seal all the exits, before jumping in a car and chasing Rohit. At the barn, Jai spots the van and gets in with his family. They drive away as Yakub and his men give chase. They are cornered by Yakub's truck, and Kartik and Nepali start firing at them. Rohit returns fire as Jai reverses down the road. and Nepali fire at Jai]] As another car comes up behind, Jai stops in a clearing and tells everyone to get out. He and Rohit return fire at Yakub's men, and Jai gives Trisha the satellite pictures and tells them to meet him at the lake. After they leave, Jai cuts a fuel line on his van and retreats, shooting the fuel and igniting it. Rohit is shot in the shoulder, and Jai pulls him away just as the vehicle explodes, throwing back Yakub's men. 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed Uncredited * Sikandar Khan as Tyagi * Naresh Kumar as Qureshi * Ashish Maitra as Ashish Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** The scene of Trisha and Kiran killing Qureshi was moved from episode 11 to this one. ** The scene involving Ronak being delayed in picking up Veer Singh Rathod is new. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 112 112